


Mistletoe

by shitai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Augustine is suburban white mom wine drunk, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, perfectworldshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Augustine and Lysandre meet at a party.





	Mistletoe

"It seems we've been caught, hmm,  _mon cher?_ "

Lysandre looked down at the man stood next to him, around a head shorter than he. Said man was also holding a large glass of dark wine, had a bright red nose and cheeks, no doubt from intoxication, and had the top two buttons of his shirt undone.

"What do you mean?" Lysandre asked, unsure of what the man meant. 'Caught?' They were in the middle of a Christmas party- Lysandre would hesitate to call it a party, he'd prefer to use Function- so they were hardly trapped anywhere.

The drunk man gestured up at the ceiling, where a single sprig of mistletoe was hung. It looked rather sad, in the large hall. How had he managed to stand directly under it and not notice all evening? "You know what that means! We have to kiss~"

Lysandre let out a long sigh "I don't know who you are." He didn't have much time for this tonight, he just wanted to stay for a decent amount of time and then leave so he could go and sleep.

"I know you! You're Lysandre, clever inventor of the holocaster, tech giant, actual giant," The man laughed at this, he seemed to enjoy his own jokes "And I'm Augustine Sycamore! The youngest regional pokemon professor!"

"I've heard your name before, but I can't say I've ever seen your face. It's good to meet you" Lysandre said, offering his hand for the professor to shake.

The hand was quickly rejected for the professor grabbing Lysandre's collar and pulling him down into a messy kiss. Considering the angle, the fact that Sycamore's grip on him wasn't too strong and the fact that Sycamore seemed to be using his teeth more than his lips, it wasn't the best. In fact, Lysandre would probably rate it as one of the worst, and Lysandre had had a few. Kalos' most eligible bachelor, or so the tabloids said, was certainly no flower.

Lysandre took hold of Sycamore's shoulders and leant down properly. Once he had the shorter man in his hands, the kiss weakened but didn't part, which was good, because the professor now stopped trying to bite Lysandre's bottom lip. In his defence though, and as he would whine to Lysandre later when teased about it "I was trying to make out with you! Not my fault you didn't realise"

Sycamore was the first to pull back, bright red and visibly panting. "Woah- You're a really good kisser"

Lysandre nodded "So I've been told." he replied curtly, then made as if to turn away.

Sycamore's hand ham-fistedly grabbed the fur collar of Lysandre's coat "Take me home with you!"

Lysandre rolled his eyes and placed an arm around the drunk professor's waist "If it means you get home safe, I suppose I have no choice"

 


End file.
